Rock My World
by AllyIsYourPal
Summary: Draco is a Rock Star who comes to Chile for publicity. Ginny is there and is in for a wild ride when she finds out that she and Draco are in the middle of a murder/kidnap mystery
1. See You in Santiago

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the Spanish/English language.. Just so you know. Anyways, Back2Back is a real ministry where churches and schools and families can go to their locations and stay to do mission work for a week or so. I'm not sure if they have a Santiago location, though. I've only been to the Monterrey, Mexico location. The families stay in dorms (boys and girls dorms. And multiple families stay there at one time).  
  
*~*Chapter 1*~*  
  
See You in Santiago  
  
Ginny Weasley had changed drastically since her awkward and bumbling years at Hogwarts. Yes, she still had the telltale red hair and freckles that all Weasleys were plagued with, but the personality and outlook had changed. She was no longer the meek little mouse that she had been during her school years. Now, at the youthful age of 21, she more than made up for the introverted ness that she sported during Hogwarts. She was no longer the little girl who paled in comparison to her infamous older brothers. In fact, she hadn't seen her parents or her six brothers in the 3 years that she had been gone from England. Nor had she talked to them much for that matter. She just wasn't that diligent about keeping in touch.  
  
Now, you may be asking, 'If she's not in England, where is she?' Well, I'll tell you. Ginny is one of the two resident missionaries at the Back2Back ministry in Santiago, Chile. The LDM Campus (A/N: LDM means Lugares de Misericordia. It's Spanish. It's the name of the dorms) is a couple miles out of down town Santiago. you know, just to be on the safe side. Ginny and her roommate, Angel -the other resident missionary who is Chilean and also 21- live in the two bedroom apartment on the second floor of the dorms. The campus is enclosed with a cement wall 15 feet high and 1 foot deep topped with barbed wire just to keep out anything * ahem * unwanted. The stucco outer wall and the dorm house were painted a sort of coppery red and were overgrown with ivy. A gravel road ran from the copper- painted metal gates and looped around to the garage connected to the concrete dorm. The grounds were nice. It was completely muggle, so it had all the necessities. There was a swimming pool with outdoor pool chairs and a garden for soccer. In the large common room, there is a glass door that leads out to the back where there is a basketball court. There is a metal fire escape that leads up to Ginny's apartment. All in all it was a nice place.  
  
At the moment, Ginny was walking up the gravel drive with two large buckets of water- one in each hand. It was hot. Hot enough to even be described as damn hot. Her forearms glistened in the summer sun as she struggled to not spill liquid. She was wearing worn-out jeans that were hemmed at the knee and were very tight fitting. Here old, thin white t- shirt was wet and stretched across her chest and was form fitting against her body. She had her hair back in a ponytail and a visor was positioned on her head to block out the sun. Around her hips, she had an old paint splattered, hooded blue sweatshirt tied tightly. These were her work clothes. She wore no jewelry or makeup and had nothing fancy on so to speak of. Yet she was beautiful. The best part about it was that she had no idea exactly how beautiful she was. She wasn't the most dazzling person in the world, just the aura that she carried seem to draw people in like quicksand. Her fiery red hair was wavy and had natural white blonde highlights fading in and out and was stick straight except for where it curled at the ends. Her skin was tan all over from her rewarding labor in the hot summer sun. It was a hard look to do, but she and Angel could pull it off.  
  
Angel was a witch living in the muggle world too. She and Ginny met at the airport when Ginny decided to come down and stay as a missionary full time. Unfortunately, Ginny also met Angel's husband. Carlos Sanrio was a large and menacing man. He had a dark and mysterious aura about him that made Ginny dislike him immediately. There was just something about him that made her uneasy. Carlos was a Banker at Chilean National Bank, which made Angel and Carlos wealthy by Chilean standards. He seemed like a respectable enough man, but still there was just something about him. Angel was a short, semi-plump, yet stunningly beautiful woman who seemed incessantly perky. Angel and Carlos occupy one of the apartment's bedrooms while Ginny lives in the other one. They got along well enough.  
  
Ginny staggered up the drive and into the relieving shade of the garage. Carlos was, as usual, at work and Angel was due to arrive any minute with that month's "new recruits." Ginny thought as she dropped the buckets in the back of the garage and turning around to hear the crunch of rubber on gravel. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and walked through a door in the garage and into the mission's pantry. The walls were lined with shelves and shelves of Styrofoam plates and packaged food. It was a teenager's heaven and that's the way that Ginny liked it. Smiling slightly, she dusted off her clothes and removed her visor, placing in on the handle of a lone broom leaning amongst the abundance of food. Ginny turned left then took a sharp right when she reached the exit to the pantry. Before she turned the corner into the common room/kitchen, she pulled her hair out of its restraining ponytail and let it flow freely. after all; she wanted to make a good impression.  
  
Ginny watched as the groups of people trooped in through the glass front doors of the common room. As soon as they were all in there, she indicated a plastic set of shelves to the left of the door and a wooden door off to the side that looked like a closet door. Then she spoke, "Alright everyone, my name is Virginia Weasley and I will be one of your two resident missionaries here at LDM. You may call me Ginny or Your Highness. Either will do; you may call me nothing else. well except maybe the occasional 'Hey, you'" at this a more than a few people chuckled, "Ok people, focus. I see that you followed Angel's instructions by leaving your bags outside for the tutorial; good. Now we have some rules here at LDM. Number one, whenever you enter, you take off your shoes and put them on the rack behind you," there was a shuffle of people untying laces and removing shoes, " I see that your doing that now. Ok, number two; behind this door is the gift shop. If Angel or I are not there, you leave the money on top of the refrigerator, should you choose to purchase anything. Number three." the list went on and on. As soon as Ginny had finished telling them that they had to go through the Men's/Women's restrooms to get to their allotted dormitory, she sat down and watched the people scramble to get into their dorms and claim the top bunks first.  
  
Ginny gave them 30 minutes to get settled in after they found their bunks and then called everyone out into the common room for dinner. When they had all trooped out and sat around large white round tables in metal fold out chairs, Ginny took a good look at the group. There were around 40 people. That was good because the dorms would only fit 52. That gave people room for comfort. The crowd was mostly male and all seemed to be around her age. "Before dinner and prayer, why don't we all get better acquainted? How about we go around to each table and state our names and where we're from." Ginny pointed to the first table and put on a fake grin, not really listening to her peers.  
  
She was totally zoned out until she heard a familiar voice speaking. She frantically searched around the room for the owner of the voice. She could have sworn that she knew it from somewhere, but the person had only cleared their voice. They hadn't really said anything. Finally her eyes landed on a young man at the 3rd of the 8 tables. She could tell that he was incredibly tall although he was slouching in his seat. When he looked up into her eyes, she could barely contain the shock. Yes. She definitely knew this person. 


	2. Flashbacks

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews. no one really ever loves me enough to give me good reviews. I've been out of town, so this update might not be that long. Sorry if you have really high expectations but you'll soon realize how low my expectations are. HAHA. ()  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be able to afford sound panels to soundproof my sister's room.  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
Axel  
  
She was totally zoned out until she heard a familiar voice speaking. She frantically searched around the room for the owner of the voice. She could have sworn that she knew it from somewhere, but the person had only cleared their voice. They hadn't really said anything. Finally her eyes landed on a young man at the 3rd of the 8 tables. She could tell that he was incredibly tall although he was slouching in his seat. When he looked up into her eyes, she could barely contain the shock. Yes. She definitely knew this person. How could she not? After all, HE was the reason why she came here. She came to Chile to get away from him.  
  
His Day-Glo green eyes bore through hers as he spoke in an even, heavily accented tone, "My name is Harry Potter and I am a detective from Amersham, Buckinghamshire in merry old England (A/N: I lived there. It's a real place. It's nice.)." His eyes glinted as he watched her. His eyes never left her face even after she faked a smile and turned her head away to listen to the others talk. She thought in her mind back to how Harry had changed since she last saw him. If possible, he looked even better than before. The man in question looked as if he had completely given up on taming his stubborn hair. He had ditched the specs and was now sporting contacts, and was wearing the low riding baggy shorts and semi tight, tee that most carefree college guys wear nowadays.  
  
-_-Flashback-_-  
  
Ginny stood at the back of the Chapel. She was decked out in a beautiful white wedding dress. She was convinced that this would be the best day of her life. That she and her true love were to be married and would live happily ever after. She had thought that she was lucky to have found and married her soul mate by the age of eighteen. She had thought that she and he could make a wonderful life together. She knew it was about time for her to make her appearance at the front of the room, for the room, for the Chapel had grown silent. She straightened out her dress and put on a large, happy smile as she gripped her beautiful bouquet. But when she rounded the corner, she noticed that something was wrong. There were no crying family members, no happy brothers whispering their connections with the bride to all who would listen. Nope. She saw only sympathetic looks and somber faces. Ginny thought this was extremely odd but nonetheless made her way up the aisle. When she got to the end, she noticed what was missing. She noticed what made everyone so sympathetic. Harry Potter, the groom, was a no show.  
  
-_-End of Flashback-_-  
  
Instead of letting herself take anymore notice of Harry, she let her eyes settle on a strangely familiar looking man sitting at the eighth table along with two other men. She couldn't decipher any traits of his that she had seen on other people that she knew. she thought the latter when she realized that the introductions had reached his table at last.  
  
"The name's Draco Malfoy. Like Private Eye Potter over there and yourself Ginny, I'm from England and I'm the lead singer in the band Up4Sale." There were a few squeals coming from the ladies and a few males turned around in their seats to get a better look at Draco. Draco didn't seem to notice the attention. He was probably used to it. Ginny smirked, mentally laughing at herself for not recognizing him sooner. Draco Malfoy was most likely the most handsome man in that room. He donned worn blue jeans (with holes), adidas therapeutic sandals, and a whit dress shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down and half un-tucked. He wore sleek black Oakley's over his silver eyes and a backwards baseball cap that said Maryland Terrapins. Despite the hat, his shining blonde hair poked out and hung in his face, untamed by gel. He looked so different that yet so much the same that Ginny just had to comment, "So, a Malfoy just called a Weasley by her first name, eh? There might be hope for you yet, Draco!" and with that, she gave him a genuine smile and moved on to the other two muggles sitting at Draco's table.  
  
Finally all introductions were done and Ginny took control of the group again. "Alright, people! It's dinnertime. Ladies first, men last.. It's good manners. I don't care what you guys drink at home, but here in Chile, we drink the filtered water that's pumped through the sink. There are cups with numbers over there on the rack above the sink. Take one and memorize your number because that's your cup for the rest of your stay. Let's pray." Ginny and the multiple Christians in the room shared in a group prayer while those uncomfortable sat quietly.  
  
Ginny and Angel (who had come inside in time for prayer) stood by the counters while the group crowded around the opposite side with Styrofoam plates. Ginny manned the soup ladle while it was Angel's job to use the fork. And with that, they divvied up the Angel's good cooking to all the people. When Harry passed Ginny his plate, she slopped soup into the built in bowl and passed it back to him, glaring. Harry shrugged and moved on to Angel. When Ginny was next handed a plate, she looked up into the liquid silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. She ladled him some soup and gave him a small smile. He grinned back broadly, but before she could hand him the plate, a chorus of loud and angry dog barks rang out through the night. Then came the horrible sound of growling and the gnashing of teeth mixed with a man's raged shouts. The loudest of all the man's cries rang out right before a series of pained squeals and whimpers. Ginny shoved the plate at Draco, almost spilling his soup and dropped the ladle in the pot. She whipped around and Angel's terrified gaze with her own. "Carlos!" they both screamed at the same time, leaping ove the food table and running out the front doors, leaving all onlookers stunned, confused, and curious. 


	3. Never Hit a Lady

(A/N: Hey guys.. I noticed something.NO REVIEWS! I guess that you either don't love me anymore or you are too into my story to give any reviews. I choose to believe the latter.()  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all his friends do not belong to me. If they did, they'd be cooking my breakfast and cleaning my room right now. MWAHAHAHA!  
  
*~*Chapter Three*~*  
Never Hit a Lady  
  
Ginny and Angel (who had come inside in time for prayer) stood by the counters while the group crowded around the opposite side with Styrofoam plates. The missionaries were the servers so they brought the pots and ladles and forks over to serve dinner. And with that, they divvied up the Angel's good cooking to all the people. When it was Harry's turn to receive dinner, Ginny took his plate, slopped soup into the built in bowl and passed it back to him, glaring. Harry shrugged and moved down the line towards Angel. When Ginny was next handed a plate, she looked up into the liquid silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. She ladled him some soup and gave him a small smile. He grinned back broadly, but before she could hand him the plate, a chorus of loud and angry dog barks rang out through the night. Then came the horrible sound of growling and the gnashing of teeth mixed with a man's raged shouts. The loudest of all the man's cries rang out right before a series of pained squeals and whimpers. Ginny shoved the plate at Draco, almost spilling his soup and dropped the ladle in the pot. She whipped around and met Angel's terrified gaze with her own. "Carlos!" they both screamed at the same time, leaping over the food table and running out the front doors, leaving all onlookers stunned, confused, and curious.  
  
Ginny was the first to reach the door. She flung it wide open and bolted off the patio and jumped onto the driveway, Angel a few steps behind. Ginny and Angel's feet crunched loudly against the driveway as they searched for the cause of the raucous. "Come on, Angel!" Ginny yelled as she pulled Angel along after her. Like usual, Ginny got there first, and she was just in time too, for if she had been a second later, she wouldn't have see Carlos brutally kick Riva. "CARLOS SANRIO! You stay away from my dog! I'm warning you. If you so much as touch Riva or Oogli (A/N: That was the name of the orphanage's dog down in Mexico. He was really sweet) again I will have you arrested." Ginny yelled dangerously, not caring that all of Chile probably heard her. Ginny glared at him and led the dogs back to LDM. On the way, she met Angel who had stopped when she turned to head back to LDM when she saw Ginny yelling at her husband. Angel thought, looking up at the heavens for guidance. She didn't speak -for fear of Carlos hearing- until they reached the LDM common room.  
  
"Ginny, Don't you think that that was a bit harsh. Carlos probably didn't do anything. You know him. He's always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Riva and Oogli were probably fighting and he tried to stop it. Don't go too hard on him. Don't you trust my husband?" Angel went for the guilt trip, knowing that her story was highly unlikely considering the facts that: 1. Riva is a female German shepherd and Oogli is a male greyhound. 2. Carlos had kicked and hurt the dogs, not the other way around.  
  
"No, I don't trust him. I've been watching him. He isn't faithful to you and he doesn't love you!" When Angel gave Ginny a stunned look that obviously said, 'How did you know that?' Ginny rolled her eyes. "If he loved you, Angel, he wouldn't hurt you," Ginny stated, giving her words a duel meaning realizing that everyone in the room had gone quiet and was listening to their conversation, "If he loved you, There wouldn't be holes in your bedroom wall and you wouldn't have to wear so much make up to cover up your bruises. Yes, I know you have scars and bruises. Why didn't I do anything, you ask? I did. Last Spring I called the police while you were on your way home from the market. They got here before you did, but Carlos bribed them away. He used the Mission's money, too. That night he beat the hell out of you. It's worse for you when I do, do something than when I let it slide. File for divorce- for your safety and mine and frankly for the safety of the mission. Please, you can't just let him get away with this. Let him go. Leave him. I see what he does to you. I suggest that you change the lock combination on your safety deposit box and sleep in the dorms tonight. I'll take care of the rest. Go!" Angel, who by now was sobbing ran for the staircases. As soon as she was out of sight, Carlos thundered into LDM and rounded on Ginny.  
  
"Just you wait, Weasley. I'll find out whatever you told Angel. If I don't like it, then its curtains for you." He stormed across the room sending such a glare at everyone that most of them cringed violently. Ginny thought fast, racking her mind for something to say to stall him while Angel finished.  
  
"Are you always this confident, Carlos?" Ginny questioned coolly, brown eyes piercing the back of his neck as he stopped and jerked violently around to face her.  
  
"When my opponent is so unable."  
  
Ginny's anger rose to apogee, "You call this unable?" and with that she threw her fist back and hit him in the jaw as hard as she could muster. Carlos was spun face first onto the floor. Before his head hit the tile, he caught himself and pushed back until he was upright and facing Ginny. Ginny's eyes were wide. The only way that you could tell he had been hit was the trail of blood running from his mouth down his chin.  
  
"Why, you bitch." Carlos uttered in a low, monotone right before he brought a left hook straight into Ginny's stomach. Ginny doubled over in pain, her face screwed up into a wince. She was tottering on her feet and she thought she was going to fall over when she felt a pair of strong arms snake their way around her waist to keep her upright. Wide- eyed, she rested her head on the person's shoulder and looked up to see the beautiful face of Draco Malfoy furrowed with controlled rage and concern. Draco looked down at her and pulled her extremely close so as to free one arm yet still be able to support her. Draco tore his gaze from Ginny and locked eyes meaningfully with Carlos. Onlookers wouldn't be able to tell that Draco was muttering instructions to Ginny out of the corner of his mouth. They would think that he was just standing there, staring down the ruthless Carlos Sanrio. Nobody noticed that Mr. Harry Potter was sitting in the back of the room writing furiously on a pocket notepad.  
  
Ginny did as Draco so silently instructed. She carefully reached her hand into his back pocket and eased his wand out. Then she placed it inconspicuously in the hand that Draco was holding her with. Then she did the second part of the plan, which involved her tapping into her acting skills. She was to press up against him, wrap her arms around his waist hold tight, rest her head on his shoulder, and pretend to look at Carlos with utter fear. she thought, but she did as she was told. Apparently she did her job, all too well, for Draco looked down at her with a questioning gaze. She didn't answer but held on tighter. Back on task, Draco looked up at Carlos, placing his forefingers on his tense neck. "Never hit a lady." Draco stated icily, pointedly glaring after every word. When he was finished, he put pressure on Carlos's lower neck and muttered "Stupefy" from where he stood. Anyone who wasn't close enough to hear Draco would have thought he had used the old trick with the pressure point to knock Carlos out, but Ginny knew what had really happened as she watched Carlos's unconscious body slump to the floor. 


	4. No Se Puede

(A/N: Sorry that I haven't written in a while. My friends decided that I need a life and have been dragging me to the pool and to the local amusement park. Strangely the only thing that my boyfriend's asked me to do is come to his baseball games. But he won't let me come if he isn't pitching. What? Does he think I'll dump him if I get the idea that he's a benchwarmer? Nah. He's too hot to be a benchwarmer.()  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters or Back2Back or Jimmy Neutron- wait, huh?  
  
*~*Chapter 4*~*  
No Se Puede  
  
Ginny did as Draco so silently instructed. She carefully reached her hand into his back pocket and eased his wand out. Then she placed it inconspicuously in the hand that Draco was holding her with. Then she did the second part of the plan, which involved her tapping into her acting skills. She was to press up against him, wrap her arms around his waist hold tight, rest her head on his shoulder, and pretend to look at Carlos with utter fear. she thought, but she did as she was told. Apparently she did her job, all too well, for Draco looked down at her with a questioning gaze. She didn't answer but held on tighter. Back on task, Draco looked up at Carlos, placing his forefingers on the man's tense neck. "Never hit a lady." Draco stated icily, pointedly glaring after every word. When he was finished, he put pressure on Carlos's lower neck and muttered "Stupefy" from where he stood. Anyone who wasn't close enough to hear Draco would have thought he had used the old trick with the pressure point to knock Carlos out, but Ginny knew what had really happened as she watched Carlos's unconscious body slump to the floor.  
  
There was a single gasp coming from the back of the room. Ginny reluctantly detached herself from Draco and lifted her eyes towards the shocked figure. Angel. Her mouth had gone slack and her duffel bag looked as if it had been unintentionally and haphazardly dropped to the floor in the spur of the moment. "Angel." Ginny breathed, clearing her way across the room in a few liquid motions. Luckily Ginny had already snaked her arms around Angel's shoulders before the poor girl's knees gave way. Ginny, being much stronger than she looked, picked up Angel by the knees, "Draco, can you get the duffel bag? Mr. Potter would you and Troy was it? Yes, Troy. Would you carry Mr. Sanrio out into the pick up bed?" the young man who evidently wasn't named Troy nodded curtly and murmured something that sounded like "It'd be a pleasure" as he grabbed Carlos by the arms. No sooner had Draco flung the heavy duffel around his shoulder, he gave a warm meaningful smile to Ginny and lifted the heavy load out of her arms.  
  
Ginny, being relieved of her hefty baggage looked to Harry who had yet to stray from his seat. She sighed in exasperation and walked over to Carlos lifting his feet off the ground and calling out instructions, "Sorry that you lot had to see that. It won't happen again I assure you. While Angel and I are gone, you may finish your supper and mingle, but let it be known that lights out is at eleven. Oh, and for those of you who would like to know, we have a basketball court outside that door and the ping pong table is folded up and in the corner over there, paddles, balls, and the net are in the mesh beside it. Upstairs, the garage, and the pantry are off limits. Not that we don't trust you, but let it be known that everything is inventoried just so that there is no confusion. If we are not back by curfew, I'd advise you all to get some sleep. We have one heck of a day tomorrow. OH! And I'm also taking these two young fellows here with me." She yelled as an afterthought, for she and Travis (that was his real name) were already down the cement porch steps and trudging towards the back of a red beat up Chevy parked in the gravel drive.  
  
After she and Travis had gotten Carlos situated in the truck bed, Travis hopped down, car keys jingling in his hand. Draco, who had already revived Sleeping Beauty (A/N: no kisses. I'm using the term "sleeping beauty" as a figure of speech. She fainted and he said "enervate" or whatever that counter curse is) and buckled her into the front seat, hopped into the bed of the truck with Ginny. (A/N: For those of you who do NOT catch on quick, Travis is driving because Angel can't, and Ginny and Draco have to sit in the bed with Crackhead Carlos to make sure he doesn't wake up). Ginny thought, blushing and looking away when she realized that she was staring.  
  
"So, Ginny. It's been a long time. How are things going with you and yours?"  
  
"Well, Bill and his wife Fleur and their three kids are living the high life in Egypt. Charlie and his bride, Sarah, are in Romania chasing Dragons- no kids as of yet. Percy and his workaholic partner, Penny, and their two boys are getting by real well at the ministry (A/N: in this fic they are back on speaking terms). The twins are Ladies Men and have yet to settle down in many different senses- their joke shop's success is yet to reach apogee. Ron is in a happy daze as of late. He's been promoted to captain of The Chudley Cannons and his wife, Hermione is pregnant with their third and fourth children; it's twins! And then there is me. I'm okay; I enjoy what I do and get paid good money."  
  
"No significant other?" his eyes twinkled with what looked to be a smidgeon of hope. "I thought you and Potter were an item? Did you split or is that Mr. Potter thing a bit of a strange kinky fetish?"  
  
"N-neither r-really. H-H-Harry he. he l-left. he-" here Ginny broke down and let out the pent up sobs that had forced her into a stuttering mess. Draco looking truly concerned and sincere reached over and pulled her into his consoling arms.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, I knew he was an asshole. I'm so sorry."  
  
"You. you d-didn't know. I'll. I'll b-be a- all. I'll be okay." she sniffled, sinking back into his arms and looking up into his concerned eyes. "I don't miss him, b-but its-still hurts. Up!" Ginny called to the dogs that were sitting patiently on the porch. Ginny cocked her head back on Draco's shoulder to look through the window in the rear window of the truck when the dogs were settled down in the bed. "Travis, could you drive us to Pablo's first and double back to the orphanage please? Angel will give you directions."  
  
"Sure thing!" replied Travis as he revved up the car and listened intently to Angel's mumbled instructions.  
  
Ginny and Draco sat in complete silence as the truck rumbled along the gravel road. After about fifteen minutes, the rickety old truck pulled to a stop in front of a soup kitchen owned by a kindly old wizard named Pablo who Ginny had always kept up to date with the goings-on in LDM. Ginny made no move to leave Draco's arms until Travis had already closed his car door and mad his way around the car and grabbed his end of Carlos. Reluctantly, Ginny detached herself from Draco's safe, warm, and comforting arms to grab Carlo's arms and help Travis hoist him towards a the rickety old soup kitchen door. They were on the dodgy outskirts of Santiago and it was like a ghetto. The place was filthy, prostitutes on every corner and the filthy dirt road (no gravel it had faded into a dusty dirt road) was littered with wrappers, cigarette butts, drug siphons, and glue containers. Ginny got off the truck and attempted to hold up Carlos and ring the soup kitchen's doorbell. Finally she gave up and unceremoniously dropped her side of Carlos and pushed the button hard. Waiting, Ginny looked around at her surroundings. From where they were standing they could hear the nearest whore propositioning her latest victim, "*Una mutah para tu y uno mil pesos para mi. Es un muy bien trato! Acercarse; amaestrado me! "(A/N: see bottom of the page if you do not understand Spanish.)  
  
Ginny looked over at Draco who was standing against the truck but quickly looked away when she caught his eye. Ginny turned back around to see a woman who looked about her mid twenties and was scantily clad, pressing up against Draco. She was only slightly relieved to see that Draco couldn't understand what the woman was saying and was Ginny looks of pleading. Ginny nodded her head and took a deep breath.  
  
Draco saw Ginny flip her hair over her shoulder and catwalk over to where he was standing. He felt his jaw go slack. She stopped abruptly, her face mere inches away from Draco's. She smiled a big smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear, but she leaned in so close that it looked like she was kissing his ear. "Draco, now it's your turn to listen to me. Close your eyes and whisper, **'Te adoré, Virginia,' and then look at the whore meaningfully" here Draco gasped something along the lines of 'she's a whore?!?' "And I mean meaningfully, ok? The say, **'No trato' put your arm around my shoulders and walk away. Did you get that? Walk away." Draco gave the slightest of nods to show that he understood. Ginny, being the great actress that she was, put her hands on the back of Draco's neck and pretended to kiss his jaw line on the side that the prostitute could not see that she wasn't. Draco let out a fake but convincing groan of pleasure.  
  
"Te adoré, Virginia." Draco whispered just loud enough for the prostitute to hear and turned to look at the prostitute. Ginny was NOT going to miss the opportunity to see if her plan worked, so she sneaked a glance around Draco's Adam's apple. The prostitute looked horrified. Good. "No trato!" And with that, Draco draped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and walked her back to the pick up truck, getting on behind her. Travis was already in the front seat and was turning the ignition when Ginny looked back at the soup kitchen to see that the prostitute was gone and Pablo had opened up the door and was looking at her with a look of severe and utmost understanding. He gave her a sad smile and a small nod, magically levitating Carlos inside. In the middle of Travis's U-turn, Ginny noticed Pablo waving and gave a small wave beck before he closed his door.  
  
All that Ginny heard from Draco on the ten-minute drive back to the orphanage was a short utterance of thanks. When a pulled down the drive of the orphanage, Ginny saw the familiar groupings of two story stucco buildings. Their balconies were littered with a rainbow of drying clothes in all sizes and types and their windows dark in slumber. As they pulled up further into the little square that the buildings were centered around, a short, stout woman that Ginny knew as Maria came running from the building marked ***'Oficina'. Ginny jumped out of the side of the truck and conversed with Maria in hushed tones as Angel got out of the truck carefully and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder. With help from Travis, she made her way over to Ginny and Maria. The only part of the conversation that she caught was "can't sleep" before Ginny rushed off to the nursery building; Draco shrugged at Angel and chased after her.  
  
When Draco reached Ginny, he was awed to see her on the floor of the baby boy's dormitory, holding a little boy about a little over a year old on her lap. The baby boy was crying slowly; not bawling like babies do, but little tears. Ginny held the boy, rocking him back and forth, calming him and crooning to him, ****"Puede descanse, Axel?" Draco didn't understand but could guess at what it meant. Draco cocked his head to the side, taking a little bit more in from the scene before him. ****"No se puede, tia Ginny." Ginny was cuddling a small boy who apparently was named Axel. But this boy did not look like the other boys. He had white blonde hair quite like Draco's own and big brown eyes characteristic of Ginny. This was NOT your average muggle baby. Not only did he look different, but his accent when he spoke was flawless unlike all other young lisping children. Strange.  
  
*One fuck for you and 1000 pesos ($100) for me. It's a very good deal! Come close; get to know me!  
  
** I love you, Virginia. & "No deal."  
  
***Office  
  
****Can you sleep, Axel? & No I can't, aunt Ginny. 


	5. The Map

(A/N: Howdy folks! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Hectic schedule. I went to three parties, attacked my sister with a spoon, and I went and saw the Pirates of the Caribbean with my friends. How can Orlando Bloom be so hot? Ah well, life is full of its own strange little mysteries. Anyways, not much time to right considering that I'm in between parties and such. Paintball today, Reliant K concert tomorrow. Listen for my favorite classic, "Marilyn Manson Ain't My Girlfriend." ()  
  
SONG OF THE DAY  
  
i When all the toast is burnt  
  
And all the milk has turned  
  
And captain crunch is waving farewell!  
  
When the judgment finds you  
  
Let this song remind you That they don't serve breakfast in hell!  
  
-Newsboysi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends; if I did I wouldn't have to go to the movies to listen to Orlando Bloom speak.  
  
*~*Chapter 5*~*  
The Map  
  
When Draco reached Ginny, he was awed to see her on the floor of the baby boy's dormitory, holding a little boy about a little over a year old on her lap. The baby boy was crying slowly; not bawling like babies do, but little tears. Ginny held the boy, rocking him back and forth, calming him and crooning to him, "Puede descanse, Axel?" Draco didn't understand but could guess at what it meant. Draco cocked his head to the side, taking a little bit more in from the scene before him. "No se puede, tia Ginny." Ginny was cuddling a small boy who apparently was named Axel. But this boy did not look like the other boys. He had white blonde hair quite like Draco's own and big brown eyes characteristic of Ginny. This was NOT your average muggle baby. Not only did he look different, but also his accent when he spoke was flawless unlike all other young lisping children. Strange.  
  
"Um. Ginny?" Draco whispered unsurely.  
  
"Oh! Lo siento. Axel, Draco. Draco, Axel. Te adore, Axel. Hasta mañana!" Ginny said she laid the child back in his crib and guided Draco out the door by his upper arm. "We need to leave now so we can get some rest. We're coming back here tomorrow to spend the day doing service work for these kids. It's sad really. All of them either don't have parents or they're parents don't want them. And because of their parent's pride they can't be adopted. They are prepared to love unconditionally and not get anything in return. Those wonderful kids never cease to amaze me. The Lord seeketh the outcast." She said with a contented sigh. Draco just walked along with her silently, deep in thought.  
  
~~~*#&@&#*~~~ CHILEAN NATIONAL BANK, 12:30 p.m.  
  
Carlos Sanrio straightened his silk tie and leaned back in his patent leather office chair. He sighed as he folded his hands across his stomach and stared wrathfully out the second story window. He was muttering to himself, but the words were drowned out by a sudden pop! coming from the opposite side of his desk. Abruptly turning around and straightening up, Carlos resumed his businesslike expression. He knew not their identities, but he could tell by the Armani suits and the Oakley's that these men were not to be trifled with. "How may I help you, gentlemen?"  
  
"Your services that can be provided are numerous, but we require your possessions and not your skills. Where is the map?" The husky voice spoke aloud in an even tone. It was more of a command than a question.  
  
~~~*#&@&#*~~~  
  
The heat came in hazy waves. The work was hard and the sun was scorching, but the reward was far greater than the risk. Satisfaction. Yes that's the term. The satisfactions of knowing that you've made a difference in the lives of many children whose odds are against them. At the moment Ginny was tearing down a wall in one of the dormitories to make the room larger. BANG! She gave the dry wall another jab with the sharper end of her hammer and yanked with all her might. The wall creased and tore at her effort. She then pulled the hammer loose and made long, deep scores along the outer shell of the wall with a razor. She stuck her brightly colored nails into the gap in the dry wall and ripped off a huge chunk of heavy wall. The white chalky dust poured down on her as she attempted to carry the wall out by herself. Suddenly the wall seemed to get incredibly lighter.  
  
"Howdy, do?" asked a masculine voice.  
  
"Hey! Thanks for the help, Draco!" Ginny replied smiling at the perky young man. "What's up?"  
  
"I came to deliver a message from His Highness. I think I'm getting the hang of this Spanish thing because Axel threw his baby food at Potter and I understood what the kid was screaming. He wants you. I can't blame him. If Potter tried to make me eat a spoonful of crap I'd do the same thing. Anyways, Potter's going ballistic because he can't figure out what's wrong and he's angry because the kid just soiled his new Armani loafers which are apparently 'Worth more than the stupid kid's life!'" Draco babbled, pitching his voice into a high, squeaky mimic.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Ginny giggled, pitching the drywall into the dumpster on the other side of the complex. She dusted off her shirt and pants absent mindedly as she half-jogged to the cafeteria. When she was up the stairs and through screen door, she slowed down, taking a good look at those present in the room. The ditzy twins from Tulsa, Tammy and Taffy were giggling and flirting with bewildered 18-year-old Cino (he works there and was doing the laundry) who wasn't catching a word of it. Travis and Angel were in the back kitchen cooking what smelled like chicken noodle soup and talking animatedly. Here eyes roamed around a couple of groups of people playing with children from ages 1-14. There! In the corner of the room was Axel sitting in his high chair pounding his chubby baby fists on the spotless tray table in glee as he watched Harry try to shake baby food out of his hair.  
  
"Having trouble, Mr. Potter?" Ginny smirked as she picked a heavily bruised banana out of a bowl of fruit on a shelf. She tossed it to him and made her way over to one of the old sinks that lined the front wall. She turned on the tap and rinsed the powder off her hands and then scrubbed with the bar soap she found on the sink ledge. Turning around, she shut off the tap and shook the water from her fingers. Looking at Harry, she met his incredulous stare with a raised eyebrow. Leaning against the ceramic sink, she folded her arms across her stomach and waited for Harry to speak.  
  
"Is this for me?" Harry looked at the banana with disgust, "I hate bananas."  
  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" Ginny quoted with a smirk and nodded towards the smiling baby boy, "and the banana is for Axel. It's his favorite. I gave it to you to help Axel eat it." Harry looked ashamed at his own stupidity. He looked down at Axel and saw that the child was pointing happily at the fruit and then started snapping his skinny and undernourished fingers.  
  
"Como se dice." he mumbled under his breath. Ginny walked over to Axel, gently but effectively pulling the banana out of Harry's grasp. Axel looked up and made eye contact with Ginny. Doe brown met doe brown. With her foot, she dragged a stool from the nearest table without breaking eye contact. Sitting down, she looked at the banana and began peeling. Slowly, she took a small piece of the mush inside and handed it to Axel, who put it in his mouth and starting gumming it.  
  
"Banana." Ginny replied sweetly. And smiled at him. He gave a cute; smile back in return although his two front teeth hadn't grown in yet.  
  
"Si! Banana!" Axel squealed in perfect English. Ginny smiled wider and continued giving him small pieces of banana. Harry was standing behind her awkwardly with his hands in his back jeans pockets.  
  
"So. Uh. Axel huh? He's got your eyes. Is he yours?" He sounded nervous. Ginny on the other hand couldn't decide whether he was flattered or appalled. She ended up with a cross between the two; annoyed.  
  
"No, Potter Axel is not my son. We are not related in any way." Harry nodded his head and mouthed 'Oh' looking slightly relieved.  
  
"He looks kind of familiar. Do you know any thing about his parents?" Harry asked, attempting to sound conversational. Ginny thought that it sounded strangely like he was insinuating something. Ginny thought, but said nothing. "I mean is it anyone that we might know?" Finally Ginny decided to speak. Inconspicuously, Harry took a pen and notepad out of his pocket and scribbled her word down furiously.  
  
"I don't know either parents names. All I know is that the mother was a very young French woman who died at childbirth. I have no idea how young or what she looked like. It's probably in Axel's file though. I only know that much because I picked Axel up from the hospital as a favor to Maria. He was such a sweet baby." Ginny sighed, handing Axel yet another banana piece. He gummed it happily, ignoring the conversing adults. Ginny smiled at him fondly.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Draco standing in the shadows with a glass of lemonade. Draco was in a trance, staring at the baby and Ginny. Harry looked quickly from the baby to Draco and back again. A small smirk played on his face. "I see. Interesting." Harry mumbled as his pen moved with lightening speed across his note pad. His head bowed low and continued, mumbling incoherent thoughts under his breath.  
  
(A/N: I'd like to thank Kridel, kneh13, One-Sexy-Slytherin, and butterfly kisses for their reviews. It means a whole lot. And as for your questions. well, you'll just have to read and find out!) 


	6. Of Mowers and Murder

(A/N: Questions, questions, questions…. Gosh you people…. If you want answers, you read my fic…. How hard is that? Ok, so it may be kind of hard because I'm not the best writer in the world, but hey! Cut me some slack! I'm only a teenager…. *cough* laugh *cough*…. At least my friends think I'm funny. Too bad one of them won't let me bring a sign that says "ARE YOU WEARING CLEAN UNDERWEAR?" to his final baseball game. He tells me that he doesn't wear underwear to baseball games. Just sliding shorts. As kinky as that is, I really did not need to know that, you know?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Harry Potter books. If I did people would let me write whatever I wanted on my signs.  
  
*~*Chapter 6*~*  
Of Mowers and Murders  
  
Harry looked up and saw Draco standing in the shadows with a glass of lemonade. Draco was in a trance, staring at the baby and Ginny. Harry looked quickly from the baby to Draco and back again. A small smirk played on his face. "I see… Interesting…" Harry mumbled as his pen moved with lightening speed across his note pad. His head bowed low and continued, mumbling incoherent thoughts under his breath. Harry lifted his head and scowled when he saw Draco's eyes lightened up dramatically from his usual polite but impassive expression, "The plot thickens…" Harry narrated to himself as the blonde stared admiringly at ihisi Ginny. Harry recorded the connection and gazed darkly at Draco, inwardly laughing with mirth when Tammy and Taffy sauntered up to the blonde and flirted mercilessly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! My, you are just so strong! How do you do it?" Taffy asked sweetly as she hung onto a bewildered Draco's arm.  
  
"Well… um… I…"  
  
"Oh, how interesting! Your hands must work awful fast for you to play that guitar like you do. Could you teach us sometime?" Tammy asked suggestively.  
  
"Look, girls, I'm really not comfortable…"  
  
"We can help with that, can't we Taffy?" Tammy cut Draco off for the second time.  
  
"Draco- oh that sounds so sexy- we can help you get as comfortable as you want!" Taffy exclaimed and giggled along with her carbon copy.  
  
"Ladies, that's very nice and all, but I didn't come here to flirt. I came to work." Draco stated firmly, trying unsuccessfully to push past the twins. He started looking around for help.  
  
"You can drop the phony act, Draco. We all know that this was just a publicity stunt," Tammy insisted, but Draco wasn't listening; he was still searching. There! Cino was standing a few feet away looking at him with the utmost sympathy, "so Tammy and I were thinking that you'd like to have as much fun as you can in this hell-hole." Taffy finished for her twin, not noticing that Draco had mouthed 'Ayudame' (help me) over her shoulder and that Cino was coming up behind her.  
  
"Señor Malfoy! Donde es Señor Potter? El césped es increíblemente vasto! Corte la yerba, por favor." Cino said with a small wink and grabbed Draco's arm and led him towards Harry, Ginny, and the baby. "Hola, Vistoso!" Cino greeted Ginny. She blushed and smiled at the young man, replying, "Justo! Me nuevo nombre es Vistoso Virginia! Ha! Que es el significacion de tu visita?" Ginny added when she saw Draco mouth, 'What does he want?' Cino spoke to her the same gibberish that he had said to Draco and she nodded knowingly as Cino turned around and stalked off.  
  
"What did he want? What does Vistoso mean?" Draco asked, perplexed. He pointedly took no notice of Harry' existence as he talked.  
  
"He wants you and Potter to mow the lawn and Vistoso is the nickname that the males here call me." Ginny said blushing again. Draco eyed her doubtfully and turned to Axel. He shrugged animatedly at the baby and said, 'Vistoso?' Axel giggled and mimicked his shrug.  
  
"Vistoso medios gorgeous." Axel giggled again at the humorous look on Draco's face.  
  
"I agree!" Draco stated firmly with a curt nod and a salute to the boy, who giggled again and mimicked the salute. Ginny rolled her eyes, despite the fact that she was blushing redder.  
  
"Go on you two! Get! Potter mow the lawn, Draco take the weed- whacker. There should be all the right equipment in the back of the truck." Ginny said, breaking off another banana chunk. She pretended like she wasn't blushing and that never happened as the two men grumbled and dragged themselves out into the courtyard.  
  
~~~*#&@&#*~~~  
"Freaking grass!" Draco muttered over the sound of his weed- whacker and Harry's mower. They had been working for about an hour and a half and Draco was almost finished with weed whacking. Harry still had quite a bit of lawn to mow and he looked as if he doubted that he'd ever get it done. Draco on the other hand had about five feet of plants left, but couldn't make quick progress because the weed-whacker kept spitting grass up at his legs, making them itch. "Here we go! Almost there! Yes! I have finished! Now time to itch myself silly!" Draco exclaimed, conquering his last patch of grass and dropping to scratch like mad around his shins. When he was satisfied, and not to mention covered with hives, he lay back on the freshly cut grass, taking in the warm feeling of the heat on his skin and the red tint of light that came through his closed eyelids. He sighed loudly, making himself heard by Harry who was refilling the gas in the lawn mower and glaring continually at him.  
  
"DRACO!" came a loud scream from the direction of the cafeteria. He lifted his head and leaned on his elbows, squinting in the hot sun toward the newcomer. It was Ginny. She was running straight towards him, paint speckled white t-shirt and worn flare blue jeans, soaked from top to bottom and sticking to her, fiery hair, curly and semi-dry flailing out behind her, a look of concern plastered on her face. She slowed down a bit when she got closer and fell to her knees on the grass just shy of his stomach. "Draco, *breath, breath* I was listening to *breath* the radio with a few kids *breath* and they hit me with water balloons *breath* but that's not the point. The point is *breath* there's been an attack! I heard it on the radio. Chilean National Bank's been set on fire by a supposed arsonist and there's a strange firework hovering over the site! This is *breath* muggle news! It's the Dark Mark!" Ginny got out, breathing heavily.  
  
Harry, who had been eavesdropping, gasped, "What are you saying? Voldemort is back from the dead? Impossible! I killed him myself!" Harry looked at Draco smugly as if he had a one-upped him.  
  
"Look, Flash Gordon, thanks for your input on saving the world, but do you mind dropping your eaves somewhere else? Vistoso was talking to the Draco not the Fake-o. Get it?" Draco asked nonchalantly as Ginny blushed and slapped his arm.  
  
"This is a serious event, gentleman! Do you realize that there are 12 injured people and 1 dead? Do you realize what Angel would do if she found out that Carlos was in it or even worse, if Carlos was behind it? Angel knows that there's been an attack, but we can't tell her that it was on Carlos' office! Not until we know for sure!" Ginny said in a hoarse whisper to the two men. Draco nodded without question, but Harry cut in.  
  
"But how will we know for sure? How do we know whether or not the suspect- I mean, man was in there?" Harry asked but he already knew what was coming. "There's only one way to find out. We're going in." Harry and Draco glanced at each other and gulped, leaving the half finished lawn to get up and follow Ginny who was already on a rampage to the pick up truck, whistling and shout out "Lunch Break!"  
  
(A/N: You like?) 


End file.
